Shooting in Dark
by WilyMech
Summary: How did Misfire become part of the crew of Weak Anthropic Principal. . T is rating for bullying. Yeah some fighting but better safe than sorry. I do not own any chars from Transformers.


Fulcrum watches Misfire as he spoke to Grimlock when nobody is watching. Most of the mechs aboard the WAP had tendency to ignore Grimlock like he is not wanted. Misfire made sure that Grimlock knew that he was glad that the Autobot is on the ship. Spinister goes on in his mind wandering the corridors and Misfire tends to avoid him. Crankcase made sure that Misfire understand in no certain terms he has no patience or desire to be a friend. Krok just tolerates Misfire and mostly gives him a looks saying go away or shut up.

"Miss, can you say 'Mis'" spoke Misfire stressing the 'Mis' in slow pronunciation for Grimlock.

"M…..Mis." Spoke Grimlock in perplex tone.

Misfire claps his hand in sheer delight at the Dynobot attempt to say his name. Fulcrum watch the two even further in truth the crew is glad that Misfire took an interest in Grimlock it kept him out everyone's circuits. Grimlock look at Misfire in a blank expression and touch the jet hands.

"Mis…." Spoke Grimlock as Misfire froze and gave him startled look.

"I….I got to run." Spoke Misfire darting the corridor and down a hall to find his bunk room. "Friends hurt you the most."

Grimlock follow Misfire down the corridor where he found the Jet looking sad and lonely.

"Mis…" Spoke Grimlock concerned tone.

"Grimlock." Spoke Misfire looking at the Dynobot in a force cheerful tone. "You are so lucky that you don't know what like not to be wanted."

"Misfire…." Spoke Fulcrum looking at the Hyperactive jet.

"Yeah…yeah…" Spoke Misfire at Fulcrum. "it is like…how much you heard?"

"Everything you said to Grimlock." Spoke Fulcrum in thought

"I mean you are new…." Spoke Misfire quickly "you get tired of me. People do especially the cool ones."

"The 'cool' ones," Spoke Fulcrum in derisive snort at the purple jet's assessment. "I am not that cool, Misfire."

"Grimlock…." Spoke Grimlock as he grab Misfire and hugs him tight. "Mis….h..h"

"Grimlock!" Spoke Misfire squeak in protest and struggles out of the Dynobot's grasp.

Decepticon Military Academy

Memories plague Misfire it was like that when he was just mechling and his sire hug him. Many of the Jets teased and taunt him because he couldn't fight or he is too awkward with a gun. Memories as the others in his class smirk all too knowing smiles and so call friends fast disappeared. Misfire wanted to prove his sire right that he can be good fighter like Starscream's Trine. Misfire just wanted to stay away from the academy instructors and other students.

"Ohhh it is him." Spoke Dreadwing in sheer disgust.

Misfire merely let the insult slide off his back and ignore the other Decepticon as he walk to the Instructor office.

"I surprise that the Failure is still around." Spoke Skywarp in a smirk.

Misfire clenches his fist as he head towards the Office and not responding to Skywarp taunt. It was mild compare to when Skywarp really lets loose as he taunts and bully weaker Cybertronians than himself. Misfire actually came close to hating Skywarp.

"If he was of the Disposable class…." Spoke Triggerhappy in dark smirk. "Misfire, would had been gotten rid of. "

Misfire is the name he earned the first few orns when he started the Academy. After the nick-named was given most the other students shunned him and even former friends. Misfire found the betrayal it hurt to his spark. Misfire knock on the door of the Instructor and with defeat on his frame. In his spark he already knew what the Instructor is going to say.

"Misfire…," Spoke the Instructor as he perused his file without looking up or even acknowledge the other Mech's entrance. "I see that you failed yet again at Target Practice."

"I did practice sir." Protested Misfire in a rush.

Instructor gave Misfire a glare. "It is like you really don't want to be Decepticon or you really that useless."

A Couple Vorn later

Misfire stood in front of his commander and the other onlookers berate him for his failure and loss of the battle. Misfire like the Academy had very few friends here and most still shun him. His hyperactivity has gotten worse now since the Academy days. The more hyper he became Misfire the more he felt the lack of confidence in himself. His missions were more like stellar failures than successes and as a results he been steadily demoted since his graduation. The missions also been shifting from more support in nature than military operations it stung Misfire's pride. It was Misfire's pride that kept him going when things got tough. In this instance it was Skywarp again.

"Misfire…," Spoke Skywarp in complete disdain. "you haven't change since the day that enrolled in Decepticon Military school. "

"Words again how useless I am it is not like I did not hear them before." Thought Misfire quietly as Skywarp berates him once again. "The pain does not go away."

"Are you even listening to me?" Spoke Skywarp in cold smile. "Failure?"

Red optics flared open at the insult and the indignity. It was the name that stuck since days that Skywarp was at the school. Even worse than the name that he was given Misfire.

Another skirmish with the Autobots as the one call Prowl rallying the troops under the Optimis Prime. Misfire try to fire at an Autobot a grounder as usual he hit another con. The results are the same the Decepticons were pushed back and the fleeting movements he came close to one call Skids. Ironhide is a better than he is and hit his wing. Misfire shoot back and hit the building which collapse on top of Ironhide

"You are slagging con'. " Spoke Ironhide glaring at Misfire.

Misfire land in his robot form and the wing hurt from the shot. "Hey you shot my wing! Why did you do that, loser?"

Skywarp snarled in sheer disgust as heard that question before he ported behind the lines to attack Sideswipe. Starscream is busy getting the Nemises ready for space flight in response to the Autobots arc. One thing is for sure by the Pit he would make sure Misfire will miss that flight. Skywarp would love to offline his comrade if allowed he never seen such incompetent Decepticon. Even though the Mission was a success and the ship has enough fuel it was enough to bring a cold smile to Skywarp.

Nebulos

"I will take him." Spoke a voice looking at the Decepticons at the base.

"Krok, what is you with losers?" Ask the Decepticon Commander

"He is useless to you so why it does it matter." Ask Krok firmly.

Weak Anthropic Principal Bridge

Krok look at his newest recruit. Misfire did not return his gaze and look away. Krok could tell this Mech was never meant to be a warrior it just his not in his programming. Krok look at his file tell there is some talent in tech and energy extraction areas that are still useful especially in salvage. The crew he gathered were misfits on purpose and Krok himself is tired of war and losing friends. In truth Krok is just tired of Mechs who viewed that the more you kill is a way of measuring self-worth. Krok discovered how much he hated his fellow Decepticons and long the way he felt the desire for change corrupted the purpose. Krok found that he had new purpose is just get through this war without losing himself in the process.

"Misfire, welcome to the W.A.P." Spoke Krok looking the jittery mech in front him.

Present

Misfire optics closed briefly as he decide step out Grimlock's hug. The crew of W.A.P. became close knit group over time and there is form of companionship that Misfire previous group lack. He would never trade them for anything and at the same time Misfire decided he will steal some medical equipment or die trying. Grimlock and Crankcase needed medical equipment of course he would buy it. Maybe Spinister being somewhat vacant mech and gifted medic at the same time fix his friends. For the first time Misfire belongs to a group and that meant he is willing do anything for them.

"Misfire…," Spoke Fulcrum knowing that grin means trouble in near future. "please don't do anything rash or reckless."

"Hey it is me." Smiled Misfire in a grin. "What kind of trouble I can get into?"

"The list of things is too numerous to mention." Snorted the dour Crankcase glaring at Misfire as he walks to the group in the same dour expression. "We detected a spaceship and Krok wants us in the bridge."

"Misfire…." Mumbled Grimlock looking at the purple jet happily.

Life goes on.

The end.


End file.
